Collision Course
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige is taking a break from her case and runs into Mike on the beach. Slight AU. Set during Season 1: Episode 2, "Guadalajara Dog."
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, where are you going?" Paige asked. She sat up slightly and pushed up her sunglasses. She shielded her from the sun with her hand, so she could appropriately glare at Charlie as she hopped up from her spot next to her on the beach.

"I have to take this!" Charlie waved her phone at her and sprinted towards the house.

"Ugh," Paige muttered as she put her sunglasses back on. She flopped back on their beach blanket, her hair fanning out underneath her.

The whole point of her sneaking away from her case today was to get some girl time in with Charlie. Lauren was supposed to join them, but she begged off at the last minute.

Paige told her fake boyfriend, Bobby Moi, that she had to go to her cousin's kid's birthday party on the beach. That way if he noticed she was tanner, she could remind him that she spent a few hours chasing after toddlers on the beach. Not that she intended for him to see if she had any new tan lines. Making out with a pig like him was one thing and she'd even let him cop a feel, but it wasn't going further than that, thanks to her trick of adding crushed up birth control to keep him from getting it up. _That_ was the other reason why she snuck home today. She was going to need to figure out something soon, because there were only so many times he wouldn't be able to get it up before he would start wondering what was going on or expect her to do something else.

Paige shuddered at the thought of having to go further with Bobby. She wouldn't let things get that far. She would find her break and put him away. That was why this afternoon was so important. This case was driving her insane and she needed some quality time in the sun to recharge. She had been under with him for weeks and this was her first time home in four days. She hadn't even had a chance to meet the new roommate yet.

She rolled over so she was on her stomach and pushed her hair to the side. Since chatting with Charlie while laying out wasn't happening, she could use the time to take a much deserved nap. Paige untied her strapless bikini top and let the straps fall to her sides so she wouldn't get any tan lines. Paige reached out for her phone to set an alarm and groaned when she remembered she left it inside.

Not wanting to risk falling asleep for too long, Paige hastily retied her bikini top and sprung to her feet so she could go get it. She debated packing up her stuff, but she would only be gone for a few minutes.

The wind kept blowing her hair in her face, so Paige started twisting it into a messy bun as she rushed to the house. Before she realized what was happening she collided into some random guy. She stumbled slightly at the impact and his hands reached out to steady her. Paige narrowed her eyes slightly at the man responsible for their collision. If she was going to run into someone, at least he was attractive. He was a little pale, and needed to lay out more than she did. She quickly swept her eyes over his lean frame and got caught up for a second staring into his pretty blue eyes, grateful that her sunglasses hid her eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized, stepping away from her.

Before she could say anything, her bikini top fluttered to the ground. It probably only took a few seconds for the black fabric to hit the sand, but it felt like it was happening in slow motion.

He froze as he looked at her, almost as if he was a deer caught in the headlights.

Paige stood there in disbelief for a few seconds. Was this actually happening? She could see the heat rising to his face as he tried not to stare, but he was looking. Embarrassed, Paige swiftly grabbed her top from the sand and set about covering herself up as she frantically fixed her top. She wasn't a prude, but she wasn't comfortable being naked in front of a complete stranger! At least he wasn't openly leering at her, but she still didn't know him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he stammered, noticeably keeping his eyes on her face despite her bikini top being in place. "I should've watched where I was going."

"I was running back to my house from the beach because I forgot my phone and I wanted to take a nap and I wanted to set an alarm and FUCK, my bikini top fell off in the middle of this goddamn beach!" Paige ranted. What were the chances of that happening? Seriously? This had _never_ happened to her before. Never!

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'll let you go get your phone and I'll get out of your way. Bye."

He gave her a sheepish grin and a small wave that made him seem adorable, and she found herself waving back to him as he made his way into water.

Instead of heading to the house to retrieve her phone, she made her way back to her stuff to grab it. Forget tanning, she was going to the spa to get a massage. It was the least she deserved after flashing a complete stranger.

* * *

 **A/N: The prompt for this came from a list of holiday AUs (I was running back to my apartment from the beach because I forgot my my phone and FUCKING HELL I just ran into you and my strapless bikini top fell off in the middle of the goddamn beach AU) I saw on tumblr...this wasn't really AU, but I saw this taking place during 1x02. There are two more parts to this. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around the karaoke bar, Mike took in his surroundings and wondered if he would actually get a chance to meet Paige or if Charlie would ditch him to give Paige whatever it was she needed from Graceland.

His attention shifted to the stage where someone was singing and he felt like his heart stopped the moment he saw her face.

It was _her_. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"That's Paige," Charlie said.

The woman he ran into on the beach earlier was Paige? Seriously? The woman he accidentally saw topless on the beach was not only his roommate, but they shared a wall? How in the world was he supposed to have a conversation with Paige without picturing her naked?

Mike stared at Paige dumbfounded, not only had her run into her again but her bedroom was next to his.

She was gorgeous. Way out of his league and probably off limits because they lived together. But fuck, she was gorgeous.

Her singing voice was passable, but she made up for it with charisma. He was pretty sure everyone in the bar was completely focused on her. At least he was.

"Stop staring, you're still my fake boyfriend."

Charlie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Mike slung his arm around Charlie's shoulder as he mumbled an apology. The next few moments were a blur as Charlie gave him a quick rundown of Paige's cover. He was listening to Charlie, but the blonde on stage kept his attention. He was definitely mesmerized watching Paige shake her hips in rhythm with the music out of the corner of his eye. Paige breezed by them and summoned them to follow her into the bathroom.

He remained silent, but obediently followed Charlie as she dragged him into the bathroom. He should probably apologize to Paige again for earlier, but now really wasn't the time. She was on a case and he didn't want to embarrass her in front of Charlie. Not that Paige had anything to be embarrassed about. Her body was perfect and it was an accident. It could've happened to anyone.

"Did you get 'em?" Paige asked.

"Right here," Charlie said.

"God, I need to start buying these things in bulk," Paige said as she made her way into the bathroom stall.

Mike curiously watched Charlie as she took off her shoe and started popping birth control pills on the counter.

"So, this is the infamous Levi."

How did Paige know about the truck full of Levis and the only thing he knew about her was her name? Okay, maybe that wasn't the _only_ thing he knew. But still. They hadn't even met and she already knew?

"It's Mike," he corrected as he continued watching Charlie.

"He's my boyfriend tonight and he's cute, right?"

"Yeah, he's hot. It's nice to meet you, Levi."

"Uh, yeah, you too." Did she really think he was hot or was she messing with him? "It's Mike."

"You fresh out of Quantico?" Paige asked from inside the stall.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Paige push her lacy red thong scandalously close to the floor.

Was she trying to kill him? Because it was working. Okay, maybe he didn't have a lot of experience being in a women's bathroom, but in what universe did a woman need to push her underwear down that far to use the bathroom? Not needing another reason to fantasize about Paige, he diverted his eyes away from the stall and looked up at the ceiling as Charlie laughed at his discomfort.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Uh, at ease, soldier."

"Still making no headway with Bobby?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. I'm two weeks under with him, and all he wants to do is get under me."

"Ugh," Charlie groaned.

"Wait, is that what the birth control pills are for?" Mike asked. Just how close did the DEA expect Paige to get to Bobby Moi?

"I'm not taking them."

"Well, your agency doesn't expect you to, um..." Mike's voice trailed off.

"I'm not gonna screw him," Paige said as she exited the stall. "The pills are for Bobby."

"You give a guy a couple of these, and his soldier's at ease," Charlie explained.

"Really?" This definitely wasn't something he learned at Quantico.

"Really."

"Ugh, thank God. I can't take this anymore," Paige complained as she washed her hands.

"Gross," Charlie muttered.

"Well, can I ask you a question?" Paige looked up to catch his eye in the mirror. "I mean, you're going under as his girlfriend. Don't you kind of expect him to want to, um..." Mike tripped over his words as he watched Paige adjust her breasts in the mirror. So much for being gentlemanly. Great, she could see him looking at her. He would just add it to the list of things he needed to apologize for. Although until now, he had done a pretty good job not picturing her naked. If he couldn't keep it together, he would have to start reciting golf stats. "Well, you know - wanna get with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Why don't you get out?"

"Because I want the bastard."

Mike smiled knowingly at Paige and looked at her with a newfound admiration. He knew the feeling. Outside of investigating Briggs he didn't even have his first official case, but he already understood the feeling of doing whatever it took to get the job done. He could only imagine the satisfaction Paige would feel when she put Bobby Moi behind bars.

"Okay, mama, there's a lot in here," Charlie said, handing Paige the drink with the crushed birth control pills.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Good luck." Charlie put her shoe back on as Paige walked past them.

"It was nice to meet you, Mike."

Mike's eyes widened as Paige slapped his ass.

Charlie smirked at him as Paige exited the bathroom. "Told you you'd like her."

Oh, he liked her all right.

Maybe too much.

He was screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: All the dialogue is from 1x02. I thought about tweaking it, but why mess with perfection? Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paige popped another piece of fruit in her mouth as she walked upstairs after consulting with Briggs about Bobby Moi. With his help, It seemed like this case would be over soon. At least today wasn't a total disaster.

As if the incident on the beach wasn't embarrassing enough on its own, the guy that saw her topless on the beach was the new roommate? And their official meeting was in the bathroom? Not to mention that she also peed in front of him.

If that wasn't an unforgettable way to meet someone, she didn't know what was. Whatever. It happened. There was no point in dwelling on it.

She needed to talk to Mike tonight, so things between them wouldn't get more awkward. Although what happened in the bathroom was partly her fault. She sensed that Mike was a little uncomfortable, so she teased him a little to keep him off kilter. To try to see if he was the semi-decent guy she met on the beach or a bit of a creep. Considering that he kept quiet about what happened and didn't stare _too much_ , she supposed he was a decent guy.

Paige noticed that Mike's door was open and she took a deep breath as she walked into his room unannounced. She immediately closed the door behind her.

Mike was sitting on his bed, going over case files and he looked up at her when she entered the room.

It was now or never.

"Drop your pants," Paige ordered.

"What?" His jaw dropped and he stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Drop your pants. It's the only way for us to start over." Paige popped a few more pieces of fruit in her mouth and set the bowl down on his desk. She wiped her hands on her dress and waited, but the rookie agent hadn't made any indication that he was going to comply with her request.

"No," Mike said, getting up off the bed, as if standing across from Paige would give him some sort of authority. "Look, I'm sorry for running into you and for um, for um seeing what I saw, but that wasn't my fault." He could've stared. She was gorgeous. Surely, no one would blame him for looking, but he hadn't stared. "It's not liked I walked on you in the shower."

Paige narrowed her eyes at him, "You know the rule about the main bathroom, right? If someone's in the shower, you have to announce yourself. You can't just go waltzing in there and go _oops_ , when Charlie or I walk out of the shower."

Mike nodded. Johnny had made sure to go over all the house rules with him, although he had a feeling some of those rules were made up. He was planning to ask Charlie about a few of them, to see if Johnny was messing with him or if those were actual rules. He doubted they held a monthly tshirt design contest and the winner didn't have to do their chores the next month. "I have my own bathroom, but I'll keep that in mind. You can leave now."

"I'm not leaving until you drop your pants." Paige defiantly crossed her arms as she waited.

"Then you might want to get a sleeping bag, because that's not happening."

"Fine."

Mike nodded, feeling victorious that reason won out. They were both adults and they could move past this as if it never happened. He wouldn't breathe a word of how they met to anyone.

"You only saw me topless, so I'll strip if you do the same."

"Seriously?" Stripping in front of his new roommate to even the score wasn't exactly how he planned to spend his evening, but he would be lying if he wasn't a little excited about seeing Paige naked. He was praying that he wasn't _too_ excited, since she would be seeing him as well and it wasn't like he could hide his excitement. Besides, wouldn't Paige be offended if he wasn't turned on? Probably not. But that was going to be his argument if she said anything.

"Yes, seriously. Five seconds of looking and that's it. Let's do it right now, before I change my mind." Paige pointed at him, her green eyes sparkling with just a hint of mischief. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone!" Paige reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. He was amazed that she somehow managed to keep her dress on while removing her bra.

He was unsuccessful at not staring at the black lace garment she tossed on his floor.

"Take your shirt off."

"Shirt, right." He pulled off his tshirt and stood up a little straighter as she took her time raking her eyes over his chest. He slipped off his sweatpants, and he gave up trying not to stare as she slipped off her red lace thong and tossed it next to her bra.

Her undergarments were in a pile on his bedroom floor and she was completely naked underneath her dress. They were awkwardly watching each other as each garment was removed, but it was okay. The point was for them to stare.

For five seconds.

For five seconds he had free license to look all he wanted. He wouldn't need to divert his eyes or be a gentleman.

Mike held his breath and hooked his thumbs in his boxer shorts as Paige unzipped her dress. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this. Part of him wondered if they were playing a game of chicken and if Paige was waiting for him to back down. If he did, he'd never hear the end of it. If he ended up naked and she didn't, at least he saw her earlier. He wasn't going to back down unless she did. "Ready?"

"Well, let's see if your soldier's at ease," Paige said and dropped her dress to the floor.

THE END


End file.
